Common Dream
) | gatunek = rock alternatywny rock niezależny electro pop | aktywność = od 1996 | wytwórnia = Black Flames | powiązania = Oxygene | albumy = 1 | single = 1 | członkowie = Konrad Niedojadło Tomasz Różowski Dawid Niedojadło | byli_członkowie = Sławomir Pisz | współpracownicy = Kuba Kubica | wyróżniony_instrument = | zespół = | commons = | cytaty = | www = http://www.commondream.pl }} Common Dream (ang. Wspólny Sen) – polski zespół rockowy z gatunku rocka alternetywnego, niezależnego oraz electro popu założony w 1996 w Tarnowie. Historia W początkowej karierze muzycy wystąpili na kilku ogólnopolskich zlotach fanów zespołu Depeche Mode (tzw. depotekach) jako Oxygene (fr. tlen). Z nazwy zrezygnowali gdyż byli kojarzeni z płytą Francuza Jeana-Michela Jarre'a. Jako Common Dream grupa istnieje oficjalnie od kwietnia 1996. Zespół został założony w Tarnowie przez braci Konrada i Dawida Niedojadło i Tomasz Różowskiego. Na samym początku istnienia grali m.in. jako support przez koncertem Static Icon i Dance or Die który odbył się w Krakowie 8 czerwca 1996. Pod koniec tego roku na krótki czas grupę opuszcza Konrad. W 1997 taśma demo trafia do nowojorskiej wytwórni Strangers Thought (obecnie Synthphony Records). Decyduje się ona umieścić utwór World of Your Dreams na składance "Synthpop: the Next Generation". Pojawili się tam obok zespołów takich jak Neuropa, Red Sector One czy Agnes Poetry. Następny rok to praca nad kolejnymi utworami. Wtedy też niemiecki magazym Synthetics proponuje grupie dystrybucję ich taśmy demo w Niemczech oraz umieszcza jej recenzję w swoim pierwszym numerze. Ostatecznie pierwsza płyta zatytułowana "Electroskies" wychodzi w 1999 roku i zostaje rozesłana do magazynów i wytwórni płytowych w Niemczech, Finlandii, Szwecji i Stanach Zjednoczonych a pochlebne recenzje ukazują się w europejskich magazynach muzycznych: Prospective, E-lectric i Synthetics. Ten ostatni w swoim marcowym wydaniu zamieszcza wywiad z grupą, a w grudniowym numerze na płycie CD zamieszcza jeden z nowych utworów Taken Aback. Inne z nagrań - Hate & Love ukazuje się natomiast na niemieckiej składance "Modern Entertainment Sampler Vol.2", na którym goszczą również nagrania między innymi grup Psyche, Dynamic Masters i Equatronic. Rok 2000 rozpoczyna się od nagrania nowej wersji With Might and Main oraz covera utworu Depeche Mode If You Want. Obydwa nagrania ukazują się w maju na płycie "MODE.IN.POLAND - Polish independent Depeche Mode tribute". Oprócz nagrywania kolejnych utworów Common Dream grają kilka koncertów w Polsce, a pod koniec roku na światło dzienne ukazuje się pełna płyta demo zatytułowana "Virgo" - na jej zawartość składa się 11 utworów a dodatkowo 5 remiksów autorstwa polskich niezależnych wykonawców. "Virgo" recenzują najpopularniejsze synth-popowe magazyny w europie - E-lectric, Re-flexion, Prospective wystawiając jej bardzo dobre recenzje. Koniec 2000 roku to wstępna umowa z rozpoczynającą wówczas prężną działalność na rynku electro-dark i ebm poznańską wytwórnią Black Flames Records. Jej owocem jest nagranie w tarnowskim Ziyo Spectrum Studio covera utworu grupy The Cure Bloodflowers, który w maju 2001 uzupełnia listę płyty "Prayers for Disintegration - A Tribute to The Cure" (Black Flames Records). Jeszcze przed ukazaniem się tribute'a 1 marca Common Dream podpisuje kontrakt muzyczny z Black Flames, który zakłada wydanie pod jej szyldem dwóch płyt i singli. W tym czasie w Polsce o grupie robi się coraz głośniej - wśród zagranych wówczas koncertów jest również występ na festiwalu Castle Party w Bolkowie gdzie oprócz Common Dream pojawiają się między innymi takie grupy jak Das Ich, Endraum i Pink Dots. Prace nad debiutanckim albumem i singlem poprzedza nagrywanie w Krakowie wideoklipu w lipcu 2001 - reżyserią zajmują się Patryk Jordanowicz i Wojtek Zieliński z grupy filmowej My Favourite Eye. Następnie muzycy udają się do Ziyo Spectrum Studio w Tarnowie i pomimo chwilowych problemów zdrowotnych Konrada nagrywają singlowy utwór Someone Could. Jeszcze przed końcem roku tytułowy utwór z singla "Someone Could" trafia na stoły mikserskie grup z europejskiej czołówki sceny electro-pop: No Comment, Colony 5, Obsc(y)re, i grupy popu alternatywnego - kanadyjsko-polskiego już wówczas duetu Psyche! W grudniu zespół udają się na dwa koncerty do Niemiec gdzie grają u boku niemieckiego tria Melotron i projektu Wave in Head. 2002 rok zespół wita ponownie występując u boku grupy Melotron jednak tym razem w Polsce (Łódź i Kraków) - podczas tych występów muzycy prezentują już nowe utwory. W marcu zakończone zostają prace nad singlem i albumem "Gravity" - jego producentem zostaje Kris Krupa. Przez cały rok trwają przekładania premier wydawnictw - ostatecznie wytwórnia Black Flames wydaje na polskim rynku singla "Someone Could" w styczniu 2003 - oprócz 7 wersji tytułowego nagrania i covera Bloodflowers The Cure na singlu pojawia się ścieżka multimedialna z wideoklipem i promocyjnymi zdjęciami grupy. Europejską premierę singiel ma na przełomie kwietnia i maja, a jego dystrybucją na starym kontynencie zajmuje się niemieckie Indigo mające w swoim katalogu między innymi wydawnictwa grupy Wolfsheim, De/Vision, Deine Lakaien czy Distain!. Płyta "Gravity", na której zawartość składa się 11 utworów utrzymanych w stylu electro-pop wychodzi na świat w czerwcu 2003 Jej dystrybucją w Europie zajmuje się wspomniane Indigo, a później potentat dystrybucji w Europie – firma ALIVE, a w Stanach Zjednoczonych jedni z promotorów muzyki synth-electro-pop: A Different Drum Records oraz Metropolis Records. Skład Aktualni członkowie * Konrad Niedojadło – wokal, gitary, gitara basowa, syntezatory * Dawid Niedojadło – syntezatory * Tomasz "Tomski" Różowski – syntezatory Współpracownicy * Kuba Kubica - wokal na koncertach Byli członkowie * Sławomir Pisz - muzyk zespołu jeszcze przed zmianą nazwy Dyskografia Albumy studyjne * Gravity (2003) Single * Someone Could (2002) Linki zewnętrzne * Strona oficjalna * Oficjalny profil zespołu na portalu www.myspace.com Kategoria:Polskie zespoły pop Kategoria:Polskie zespoły rockowe Kategoria:Rock alternatywny (grupy muzyczne) Kategoria:Indie rock (zespoły muzyczne) Kategoria:Polskie zespoły muzyki elektronicznej Kategoria:Polskie zespoły synthpopowe